Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of capturing a video played back on a website through a toolbar in a computer, and more particularly to a method and a server for encoding or storing the captured video using a cloud server. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention also relate to a method of uploading an object on a webpage, and more particularly to a method and a server for detecting and uploading an object on a webpage in an electronic device with a toolbar installed.
Discussion of the Background
A method of capturing content on a computer screen includes outputting a still image of an entire screen, a screenshot, in a bitmap file format, dumping a screen by using an internal request to a display system, and a screen capture for storing a screen for a predetermined time in a video file format.
A screen capture that includes a computer screen capture including a video on a website generates a large sized video file.
To overcome such an issue, conventional technologies are used, wherein encoding is performed for editing or converting a video file suitably for varied usage, for example, converting a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) movie into a Personal Computer (PC) video or converting a TeleVision (TV) broadcast into a video on a PC in real time or into an Internet streaming file for use in an Internet cinema or an Internet broadcasting station through a TV card. In this case, however, an encoding program, independent of a video capture program, is installed.
Thus, there is a demand for a technology for capturing and encoding a video from a website through a single toolbar, for example, a toolbar button. There is also demand for providing a cloud service enabling the video to be stored on a cloud server and played back in an integrated manner.
To obtain information via the Internet through an electronic device, a user needs to access a website. According to related art, the user can connect to the webpage by inputting a webpage address, for example, a Universal Resource Locator (URL), to an electronic device.
When the user wishes to save an object on the webpage, such as, an image, a video, and a music file, the user selects the object using a pointing device, for example, a mouse, and saves the object directly to a desktop PC. However, to upload the object to a cloud service, the user faces an inconvenience of installing and running a program providing the cloud service and implementing a login process.
According to other related art, a content provider provides a toolbar service to provide an ease of access to information for users. A toolbar is a widget which is activated in an area of a web browser and includes a keyword input box and option buttons, and provides users with a convenience of surfing the Internet through the web browser.
However, a conventional toolbar does not provide a service for uploading an object on a webpage directly to a cloud server. Therefore, there is a demand for a technology that is convenient and permits user manipulation for uploading an object, such as, an image, a video, and an attached file, in a web browser including the toolbar.